


make a wish on my love

by NykoKaamos



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben 和 Kylo 是兄弟, Ben/Hux, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 如果哥哥可以抱你的话，我是不是也可以。如果你吻我的话，我是不是也可以。
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Past Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	make a wish on my love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ben 和 Hux](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559258) by 一番鲜榨. 



> 大学生 Ben/上班人 Hux。  
> Kylo 和 Ben 是亲兄弟。  
> Kylo 和 Hux 同级，恋爱过。  
> Kylo 在搞乐队。
> 
> 没什么剧情的一篇垃圾。  
> 基本就是对一番鲜榨老师超美味的Ben/Hux图图的看图写话。

很快地，在讯息已读十分钟以后，Ben 到达他家楼下，单肩背着黑色背包。没有鼓起来。Hux 松一口气，看来 Ben 不打算在他家待上多久，或许天亮时分就会离开。听到开门声，Ben 的目光转而朝向 Hux，路灯下，棕色的眼眸泛出浓茶的颜色。喔，Hux 想起来，厨房里，他的茶泡了太久。因为一直在想 Ben。  
他转身，要走进屋子去处理他的茶，还有他的猫——离开太久，米莉森会不愉快——身后没有响起落叶被踩踏时的清脆响声。落叶没清理，堆在门口，厚而大的一摊，即使是长腿的 Ben 似乎也没法不踩一步地越过它们。Hux 回头，看到 Ben 仍然站在路灯下，左手攥着背包的背带，挂在背包拉链上的挂件像一条短辫似的一晃一晃。Hux 记得它，高中时 Ben 加入的一个社团，每位成员都会拿到这个挂件。叫什么来着，Hux 不记得，只记得它和 Kylo 加入的社团处于一种……微妙的敌对关系。  
“Ben。”Hux 叫了一声，略微不满，他真的要回去处理他的茶。  
Ben 抬头，看他。Hux 的头撇向屋内，再撇回来，示意他跟进来。下唇向里翻，用牙齿咬住它，Ben 的靴子踩过 Hux 家门前的棕黄落叶。

他啜了一口茶。果然太涩。要倒掉。清洗茶具以后发现 Ben 正微微靠在餐桌边，好像在等他的指示：客房在哪，这间房子哪里能碰，哪里不能碰，浴室在一楼还是二楼。盘在餐椅上的米莉森四肢立起，先伸了懒腰，再用毛茸茸的头去蹭 Ben 垂在裤子中缝旁的手。看来它喜欢 Ben，这很罕见，米粒森不喜欢除了 Hux 以外的任何人。  
Hux 想，不会有人不喜欢 Ben。他耐心诚实，和身材一样，拥有一种笨拙的温柔。他天赋过人，同时好学认真，高中毕业以后在大学里念英文。他宁静得出奇，在派对上喜欢待在角落里放空，而不做跳到餐桌上跳舞的人。一切都和 Kylo 相反。  
米莉森不喜欢 Kylo。他和 Kylo 第一次接吻，在 Hux 卧室的窗户边，原本窝在床上的米莉森蹦了过来，划伤 Kylo 的手臂。  
他很好奇 Ben 有没有接吻过。Ben 在念大三，应该有了吧？但他从来没看到 Ben 和谁在一起过，或和谁挨得很近。  
噢，Ben 挨近他过，他想起来。  
他们在念高中，Ben 比 Hux 和 Kylo 小两级。某一天，Ben 走进他俩的教室，Kylo 那时不在，跑去和他的乐队交流关于上一次排练的意见。红发让 Hux 总是轻而易举地被捉到。Ben 径直走向正在窗边看书的 Hux，搂住他，柔软的手臂——不像 Kylo 的那样，是触感很硬的肌肉——圈上 Hux 的肩膀，下垂的一只小拇指碰上 Hux 手中的书的一页。  
“哥哥可以抱你的话，”Ben 在这里停顿，犹豫，不安，“我是不是也可以？”  
Ben，不是这样的，你太沉迷于念书了。人和人的交往，不是这样。  
但 Hux 没有解开 Ben 缠绕在他胸膛前的十指，他只是，指甲盖不安地划着书脊，想着 Kylo 什么时候回来。Kylo 不会对他们两个怎么样。Hux 摸得清楚，Kylo 不敢对他如何，而 Ben 又是 Kylo 疼爱的弟弟。Kylo 不会怎样。他只是不想让 Kylo 看到，那样不好。  
直到下一堂课的铃声响起，Ben 才松开了他，茂密的黑发才离开了他的颈窝。“Armie”，他听见 Ben 在离别前这么轻唤，用他的名字、小名来替代“再见”。Kylo 从不叫他“Armie”或“Armitage”，他喜欢叫“Hux”。音节短，念起来舒服，Kylo 称。  
那节课上了十分钟，Kylo 才悄悄溜进来。

Hux 即将开口，告诉 Ben 浴室在上楼后左转的尽头。然后，他忽然记起刚才同 Ben 进屋时，从对方身上扩散出的轻盈、干爽的沐浴味。Ben 洗了澡才来。  
于是，Hux 说，我带你去客房。  
他的软拖鞋踩上楼梯台阶，一格，两格，三格，然后米莉森跟了上来，再踏一格，Ben 也跟了上来，厚重的鞋底在木材上撞出沉闷的声响。  
“Ben，你要在这儿待多久？”Hux 边走边问。  
Ben 低头，回答：“明早就走。”  
“为什么要过来呢？”对话框里，他连缘由都没问，就同意了 Ben 的借宿请求。  
“我的室友，”Ben 住两人间的学校宿舍。他踏上最后一格台阶，“他最近常做噩梦。”  
“会吵醒你？”Hux 扭头问，发现 Ben 的脸有点红。  
“对。”  
Hux 带他走向客房，在主卧的旁边，“那你可以在这里住上一段时间，直到他不再做噩梦。”  
“谢谢。但一晚就够，Hux。”  
Ben 叫他“Hux”。

他想，不是因为什么室友做噩梦。今天是情人节，Ben 的室友大概是要带男朋友或女朋友回去。他的室友定抓住了 Ben 弱点，善良心软，太好欺负，问他能不能今晚在外面住，为二人世界腾出空间。  
Hux 想去揍 Ben 的室友。  
米莉森早已睡得深沉的凌晨一点，Hux 开始回想他的高中生活。那时，他和 Kylo 差点就真揍了暗暗欺负 Ben 的人。准确说，Kylo 要动手，Hux 想了想，还是别，于是他拉住了 Kylo，说，呃，给那人一个警告就好。  
Kylo 甩掉烟头，说他讨厌 Ben，他讨厌 Ben 的软弱，像一块蛋糕，谁都能上去轻松地挖走一块。他说，Ben 应该凶一点，像他一样，像他俩的父母一样。  
“Ben 只是太善良。”Hux 说。他想 Kylo 也懂。  
“而你恰好喜欢不善良的，Hux。”  
下一秒，Kylo 吻了过来。Hux 的大脑却忙着斟酌接吻前 Kylo 的那句话。他看到他与 Ben 课间的拥抱了吗？  
Kylo 的舌尖压低 Hux 的下唇，撬进两片唇瓣间的小缝。我并没有不忠。Hux 想。只是他惊讶于上帝就这么把截然不同的两面一个给了 Ben、一个给了 Kylo，宁静的与吵闹的，过于善良的和泛着小邪恶的，这么极端的两边，而两个，Hux 坦诚，他都想拥有。  
他太贪心了，他想。  
Hux 努力回应 Kylo 的吻。他应该忠于眼下正握在手里的。  
然后他和 Kylo 上了大学。他在商学院，Kylo 在工学院，他们离 Ben 很远。Hux 留着 Ben 的电话，拨号，然后叮嘱 Ben 也存着他的。没有太多来往，现实的与网络上的。第一年，Ben 的生日，幸运地在周六，也幸运地 Kylo 的乐队没有演出，他们开车回到原来的城市，给 Ben 庆生，Kylo 抱着吉他给 Ben 唱经由他改编过的生日歌。  
那晚 Hux 和 Kylo 睡在一张床上。他们没有做什么，因为隔音很差，Hux 甚至能听到 Ben 在隔壁走动的声响。第二天，他们开车回去。几天以后，Kylo 告诉他，莫名其妙地，他的乐队突然在网上有了人气。没过太久，Snoke——哦，Hux 恨他——签下了 Kylo 的乐队。  
“我认为你应该……至少等到毕业。”Hux 说，他恨自己那副宛若导师的语气，“Ren。”他叫 Kylo 的新姓氏。  
Kylo 改了姓氏，他们乐队的人全都改了姓氏，“Ren”。  
“为什么？现在是大好的机会，Snoke 要我们去欧洲巡演！”  
“你不能把你的前途丢下然后去——”  
“噢 Hux，我的前途是成为乐队新星而不是埋头苦做那些活、最后成为一个乏味的工程师。”Kylo 的语速突然变快，“你总是死守着那些规矩——”  
Hux 报复地打断了他，“守规矩是好事。”  
“而我讨厌它！”  
“那你就去那该死的欧洲吧，Ren！”  
他讨厌的欧洲。自从高中离开那个家、独自来到这边以后就不想再回去。  
他无法憎恶离开他的 Kylo。他们只是出了分歧，一个墨守成规，一个散漫自由。Kylo 是对的，他的前途应该是灿烂的，而不是单调的职业生活，后来 Hux 想。他经常偷翻 Kylo 乐队——“伦武士团”，蠢透的名字，Hux 认为——的 Instagram，他们一路向上走，发展得很好，他们的才华、Kylo 的才华不能被任何事物与任何人阻拦。Hux 感到欣慰，他不恨 Kylo，恨不起来，Kylo 还会给他记明信片，又圆又粗的手写字在小小卡片上屡次涂了再改，导致最后没有多少空间容纳他要说的话。  
Hux 只是，很遗憾。  
大四那年，Ben 也已经在 Hux 所在的城市念书。他收到 Ben 的简讯，问他能不能来他的生日会。  
受邀人不多，符合 Ben 的性格。而 Kylo 不知从哪儿跑回来——即将毕业的 Hux 一直在忙，毫无闲暇关注伦武士团的动态——他也在。他在角落里端着酒——不可能是 Ben 的酒，他未到年龄，准是 Kylo 自己带来的——偶尔应付来自 Ben 的朋友的问候。  
年轻人的软饮料很没味。Hux 拿起红色塑料杯，去 Kylo 那里要酒。不该立刻走开，这不符合 Hux 家的礼仪，他靠在墙壁边，挨着 Kylo，等 Kylo 给对话开头。  
“我想你。”Kylo 一开始就说了这个。  
“我也是。”  
“但是我们现在不适合在一起，Hux。”  
“对……你以前就已说得很清楚。”  
“我做过很多这样的噩梦，梦到你边收拾着东西边要离开我。醒来以后我又想，那是好梦才对，因为回到现实，你已经离开了我，Hux。”  
Hux 没回。  
在 Kylo 离开以后，他从来就没有好梦。噩梦也没有。全都是湿淋淋的忧伤的梦而已。  
Kylo 又继续说：“他喜欢你。”  
“什么？”  
“Ben。”Kylo 拿着酒杯的手朝 Ben 的方向指去，仿佛有第六感，Ben 也朝他们望来，“他喜欢你。”  
“Ren，请你停下。”  
“你一直知道，Hux。我希望你们能在一起，Ben 很好。”

后来 Kylo 仍然给他寄明信片。他们偶尔聊天，文字或通话。伦武士团罕见地出了一首情歌，有些悲情，叫做《伦武士团的唯一一首情歌》，Hux 去听，不喜欢歌词，他认为伦武士团的歌词总是过于直抒胸臆，他偏好精致的修辞，爱好那些文本上的小心思，就像他每天更换不同漂亮袖扣的小心思。  
他看了一眼作词和作曲，“Kylo Ren”。  
没有如 Kylo 所愿，Hux 和 Ben 没有在一起，他像照顾自己的弟弟一般照顾 Ben。不是因为对 Ben 心思单纯，反而是希望用这样的方式压抑对 Ben 潜在的渴望。那让 Hux 头痛欲裂，他无法辨识对 Ben 的感情是否纯真，是否是完全对 Ben 有渴求，还是将 Kylo 的一部分重叠在了 Ben 的身上、企图在那里找寻 Kylo 搬走的一切。  
在完全弄清楚之前，Hux 不想触碰 Ben。  
他开始哭，因为在想 Kylo，又因为想着 Ben，令他左右为难、陷入困境的 Solo 兄弟。后来哭得更响亮，现在是因为悲叹他的独身，真是可笑而可怜的理由。Hux 渴望栽进谁的怀抱：Kylo 厚实的胸膛，黑色 T 恤下还有硌人的突起的项链；他又想起 Ben 的胸膛，软软地覆上他的背，头挚诚地搭上他的肩头，指腹的温度隔着高中制服在 Hux 的胸上停留。  
Hux 的脑袋狠狠埋进枕头，好像这是 Solo 兄弟中谁的胸口一样。  
总之，他不想一个人。  
米莉森被他的声音吵醒，还有 Ben。Hux 的房门没锁，没关，就这么让悲哀的声音流出，就这么让 Ben 轻而易举地走了进来，走到 Hux 的床边。他说“Hux, Hux”，后面又叫道，“Armie”。  
“Armie。”Ben 弯下腰。这个姿势不舒服，他想了想，最后还是屈膝走上 Hux 的床。  
他试图翻过 Hux 的身子，把埋在枕头里哭的 Hux 翻过来，没有成功。于是 Ben 伸手去摸 Hux 贴着枕头套的脸颊，湿的，有眼泪，他的手指沿着 Hux 的面部边缘向上走，最终到达 Hux 的眉毛，那儿奇迹地和 Hux 的发色一样红。Ben 的指腹舒展 Hux 的眉毛，试图让他放松。  
“你做噩梦了吗？”他试着问。  
“没有。”或许应该说有，这样就能逃避后续的询问。  
Ben 没有立刻问。他还在摸着 Hux 的眉毛，像是留恋，迷恋。  
再一会儿，等 Hux 的声势小了一点，Ben 问：“是因为哥哥吗？”  
Hux 没有回答，却在被提问时停下了哭声，这样的反应像是默认。  
他感觉到，在他身边，Ben 稍稍挪动身子，找寻合适的位置，然后 Ben 温暖的身子盖上 Hux 瘦削的脊背。  
“把我想象成他，Armie。”Ben 说，“如果他这么做能安慰你，我是不是也可以？”  
这番话却使 Hux 继续哭。Ben 感到意外，将他搂得更紧。  
那样诚实的温柔几乎令 Hux 的心脏难以忍受。他转过身子，被泪水弄得一塌糊涂的脸蛋朝向 Ben，Hux 知道自己此刻肯定很难看。而 Ben 是美丽的，清澈的，和他身着的白色 T 恤一样干净明亮。与 Kylo 是那么不同，Hux 无法把 Ben 想象成 Kylo。  
他伸手去搂低 Ben，Ben 笑着允许。Hux 的眼泪鼻涕要弄脏他的白衣服，他也不介意。  
“可不可以再待久一点，不要天亮就走。米莉森，它喜欢你。”  
Ben 没有犹豫地点头。  
Hux 想，他是否已被 Ben 误解，被误解央求他的留下是因为把他想象为 Kylo。Hux 想解释，Ben 就是 Ben，他要他留下是因为他是 Ben Solo。而他一开口，就是抽泣声。Hux 狠狠吸一口气，额头贴上 Ben 的胸膛。那里的心跳，他听到了，很响。Hux 悄悄吻了一口，不确定青涩的 Ben 是否感觉得到。他无暇理会，把头放心地置在 Ben 的怀中。接着察觉缠绕着他的怀抱收紧，Ben 低下了头。干燥的嘴唇吻上 Hux 的耳朵，力道轻盈得像是擦过去。  
Ben 问，如果你吻我的话，我是不是也可以。  
下一秒，他觉得自己的问题把 Hux 逼得太紧，于是潦草终结一切：“Armie……晚安。”  
Hux 没有回答。他的头颅在一瞬的迟疑以后，钻出怀抱，凑上去，吻 Ben 厚厚的嘴唇。  
当然。晚安。Ben。


End file.
